1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display system and device that generates energy to support its operation. The system and device preferably use sustainable power generating techniques to power operation of the display for a period of time.
2. Related Art
Urban areas are typically crowded with buildings and other structures. In view of the large populations in cities, they are a focal point for advertisers and are often crowded with billboards and video displays for presenting advertising information. Indeed, in many cities advertising, information is even provided on taxicabs, buses, phone booths etc.
By necessity, many cities and urban areas have imposed zoning and other regulations to somewhat limit advertising in an attempt to maintain some sense of aesthetic control. As a result, in most cases, the sides of buildings are typically not available for advertising, particularly high-rise type buildings. Further, building owners are likely to limit advertising as well, since advertising would likely obstruct views from the building, and thus, upset tenants.
Further, the large population of cities generally results in enormous energy consumption. Advertising displays on buildings or elsewhere only increases this energy consumption, which is another reason why city officials might limit advertising.
There are certain architectural designs that provide for display and energy generation, typically as parts of buildings, requiring great expense and at least a degree of permanence in the installation of an energy generating “display grid”. A benefit of a permanent, constructed grid includes the potential of desirable, hard wired energy generation for use both within the display aspect of the installation/device and/or other energy needs. These other needs may include the building and/or external energy use relative to the structure supporting such a civic energy grid(s). These options, however, must be installed when the building is constructed, and thus, are not applicable to existing buildings. Further, there is little flexibility in these options as they must be incorporated into a specific building and are not usable in other areas.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a display system and or device that avoids these and other problems.